


The Life and After-life of One Elias Teufel

by SewerMedic



Category: The Life and After-life of one Elias Teufel
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Heaven and Hell, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewerMedic/pseuds/SewerMedic
Summary: Elias Teufel was a 23 year old German male living in Berlin in 1922. He seemed like a normal, everyday man, right until the mysterious fire was set upon the Deunhel mansion, leaving Elias as a suspect of arson and killing off nearly 87 individuals inside of the home from the fire. He was also believed to be killed within the flames, his remains found burnt to a crisp within the boiler room, but where does that leave him now? (Possible Trigger Warning: Mentions of abuse, death and implied sexual activities.)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

In a seat in front of a dresser, accompanied by a tall mirror on top, sat a young, red haired man. He was dressed up in a black, tight-fitted suit, combing out his fiery hair. The male glanced over towards a small jar of lighter fluid and a package full of matches on the dresser. The man stood from his seat, placing down the comb, and picked up the two items, giving himself another glance into the mirror before he left the room.

This young man was 23 year old Elias Teufel. He was off to a party at his ex's mansion. For what, you may ask? Elias had a plan, a plan of revenge on his ex for spreading private information around Berlin about him, leading up to police becoming suspicious of him for being a homosexual, which he indeed was, and his ex knew, being his boyfriend and all, but times were indeed different in 1922.

Elias exited through his front door, now on his way to the Deunhel mansion. He placed the two fire starters into his back pant pockets, inching his way closer towards the home of his ex, Hans Deunhel, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to commit. As soon as he had arrived, he quickly found an entrance as he snuck behind the mansion, climbing through an already opened window. Elias gently brushed off his suit, making sure he looked somewhat presentable, even if his main goal was to not be seen by anyone important. He found himself making his way through long, confusing, yet familiar hallways, soon arriving to the main hall where everyone was... Even Hans.

Elias made a guttural 'gulp' noise as he peeked around the corner, seeing the man who ruined his life, the sight of the large male made him nervous, as well as angered. The red haired gentleman snuck across the room, finding his way to the boiler room, where he planned to set off the fire. He snuck into the room, beginning to pour lighter fluid all over the room with what he had in his small jar. It wasn't long before one of Hans' best friends, Fritz, had seen him walk into the boiler room, and had went off to tell Hans that Elias was here, which instantly enraged the large man. Hans stomped off towards the boiler room, plotting to kill the redhead right then and there if he had a chance to. Nothing was going to ruin his party. Elias had already set off the fire, and was going to make his escape out of the boiler room, grabbing the door handle, and-

There he is. Hans Deunhel, violently grabbing right at Elias' fragile neck. "What the FUCK are you doing here!?" Hans yelled out, noticing the start of a soon to be raging fire, this caused him to give off a huge grin at the much smaller man. "You seriously tried to kill me off, huh? Elias, Elias, Elias... I thought you'd get some sort of common sense by now." His grip around Elias' neck grew stronger, causing Elias to try and pry his stronger hands off of him, his face growing red. The fire was getting even bigger behind him, it seemed as if the smoke was making Hans' mind clouded with insanity. "You know what? If you want me dead so badly, El... Why don't we go together?" Screams began to fill the room as the fire was quickly noticed as it grew ever bigger. Hans let go of Elias, pushing him into the source of the fire and locking the door. "You'll die as you lived, El. Alone and forgotten." Elias gasped for air, smoke only entering his lungs as his clothes began to burn up right before him. He could hear screams and yells of panic from behind the door. "So this is how I die huh...? I couldn't even... I couldn't even tell Fynney I..."

...And just like that, everything went black, like nothing had even happened. It seemed like all a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was pitch black. Nothing felt real. A sudden 'Ding!' rang throughout Elias' sensitive ears, the sound was similar to something an elevator would make before the two doors would open, allowing people to ride the lift... The fiery haired male began to open his eyes slowly, a blurry sight indeed, but what stood before him was in fact an elevator. Surrounding himself, and said lift, was a blank, light grey room..? Nothing stood between him and the freight, leaving him in an odd feeling of both loneliness and fear. Elias stood to his feet, noticing how he was somehow still clothed, and barely burnt whatsoever. The male turned as he looked for a sign of any other living being, yet to no avail. He walked towards the the freight, allowing himself in through the open doors. The doors slowly, yet creakily closed behind the red haired man. The only button near the door was a simple downward arrow. As any normal person would react, Elias' instant reaction to such a button was concern. He then pressed it, since there was nowhere else to go to. 

As the elevator began to lower and descend, a strong smell of smoke and ash began to seep throughout the elevator's spaces. Elias knew where he was headed, at first, he knew he had no clue if he were dead, or this was all some odd traumatic dream, but now, he recognized and accepted it. As the Hellish environment became more and more prominent, the more identifiable the structures around the location were from this high up... It almost seemed like an office building? How.. Odd.. 

As soon as the elevator had reached it's destination, the creaky doors opened once more, allowing Elias through. A sudden shrill, loud Bostonian accented voice shouted out, "HEY! YOU! RED HAIRED FELLA!" the voice yelled out. Elias looked around, before pointing at himself in confusion. "YES, YOU! Do ya see any otha' red hair men around here!? Get ova' here." Elias walked towards what seemed to be a receptionist desk with a red colored, middle-aged demon with pitch black hair, with tints of grey on the sideburns, behind the table. "What's ya name, kid?" Elias responded almost instantly. "Elias. E-Elias Pech Teufel. Or just Elias Teuf-" Elias was quickly interrupted by the demonic figure halfway through his voice-cracked sentences. "A'ight, Elias. Da' boss is waitin' for ya. Luckily fo' you, you don't gotta wait with any of those losers ova' 'dere." The demon said, pointing over at the rather pathetic excuse of a waiting room with 3 and a half people waiting to see what the receptionist called 'The boss', with a pen. "Well? Get goin'." Elias gave a small smile, and a wave to the demon, worried of what was to come.

He walked towards the two doors by the receptionist, the sign saying both 'The King's Office.' as well as 'Torture Rooms.' both with two different arrows pointing in opposite directions. Before Elias could make his way through to the King's office, the receptionist stopped him once more. "Do ya'self a favor, kid. Don't mention any sorts'a food, especially any kinds'a muffins to the big boss. He'll go off on ya." Elias couldn't help but be confused at what the demonic receptionist had mentioned, but carried on his way.

The hallway was rather long, not excruciatingly lengthy, but indeed very extensive. It seemed like the walk lasted hours, but it was most likely a 5-10 minute long walk. Elias finally made it to what seemed to look like a regular office door, it must be some sort of sick, demented trick that you don't expect before being tortured for all of eternity, right? The door read out a rather regular name as well, no Beelzebubs, nor Lucifers, just a plain 'Leopold Belzeb' written out in an easy to read font across the blurred window. The redhead inhaled deeply, before exhaling his worries out softly. The thin man quickly brought up his fist towards the door, knocking a generous 3 times. A loud, cartoonish voice boomed from the other side of the door in a hurried tone. "Oh! Good golly, just a moment!" The voice said with a Mid-Atlantic accent. The male, who was presumed to be Leopold took a couple moments, before clearing his throat, and saying a very excited and quick; "Come in!" Elias shuddered, opening the door, only to be greeted by a normal looking office, and... A very odd looking man sitting behind the normal looking desk. 

The man sat with his hands crossed on the oak desk, an extremely animated grin plastered onto his face. The so-called 'Leopold' embodied an odd skin tone as well, the short male was completely white, with grey freckles spattered across his cheeks and nose, and dark, raven hair. Not to mention the oddly cartoonish, completely black eyes featured on his face. Leopold looked towards the papers splayed beside his hands on the desk, looking at the name of the male who had just entered his office. "Mr. Teufel! Welcome, welcome. I hope the elevator ride wasn't too bumpy for you... It can be extremely frightening waking up in some odd place and then being in an old, creaky elevator, scared it could break and kill you in an instant!" The chubby demon said with an awkward smile, accompanied with a nervous laugh right after. "Yeah... Anywho! Take a seat, I don't bite!" Elias looked at the black, leather chair that apeared to be extremely worn out and ripped, right before taking a seat.

"Gee, Elias," Leopold said with the papers in his hand, looking up at the thin man sitting before him, "You're here for a few reasons! Oh, goodness gracious... Burning your spiteful ex's home down, stealing from your best friend, and... Sleeping with and engaging in a relationship with a married man..." Elias looked towards the ground with shame on his face, and disappointment in his mind. "Amazing, Mr. Teufel! Those are some crazy points down here, haha!" Leopold spoke, sounding rather pleased and proud of the man he had just met, all for ruining a marriage and proceeding to kill partygoers, and most likely his ex in a fire planned by himself. "What do you mean!? I'm terrible, sir! I-I killed so many.. I mean, I don't know if I did, but... There were so many screams.." Elias spoke, sighing as he looked back up, tears beginning to form in the corners of his big, blue eyes.

At this very moment, Leopold was awestruck. This gorgeous, fiery haired, thin male was right in his office. Something about this fact struck the King's heart almost immediately, and he felt something he hadn't felt in quite some time, a crush. "No, no! You're not terrible! Gosh, you just made some bad choices, is all, Mr. Teufel. Can I call you Elias?" Leopold asked, forgetting that he had already called Elias, well, Elias. The nearly sobbing man looked up, nodding. Elias was always rather quiet, unless he was around his loved ones, where he was a loud chatterbox with plenty to say. "So, this Hans fella, he was your ex, hm? He had alerted the authorities about your sexuality, so you burnt his mansion down. What a power move! Goodness! I've never seen such a... A well thought out plan!" Leopold giggled, kicking his feet excitedly. "Well, Eli, we have lots to discuss. Care for a walk?"


	3. Chapter 3

"...Care for a walk?" Leopold never asked his clients to go for a walk to ease them off their nervousness, or emotional episodes when they realize where or who they are, but Elias was different, in many ways. Leopold could just tell. Elias rose from the chair from where he was seated, a small smile on his lips, realizing how short Leopold really was, when they both stood. Leopold didn't seem to be perturbed by the fact one bit. Leopold stood right at Elias' shoulders. If he could estimate how tall they both were, he'd say the pale king was about 4'2" compared to his 5 feet, 2 inches of height. In a way, Elias thought it was adorable, making him giggle. Leopold felt his face heat up with blush, right before opening the door with quick hands, as he turned to look away from Elias. "Gentlemen first.." Leopold said, still looking off. Elias smiled, walking back into the ashy hallway, Leopold entering the halls quickly after. 

Leo began to walk beside the much taller male, beginning to speak about Elias' future in Hell. "So, there's a few things I'd like to go over with you, Eli, about Hell, of course. There's 4 core things you need to know if you wanna make it around here." Elias sniffled, still slightly teary eyed from before. "And those are...?" Eli asked, looking around the incandescent environment all around him, ashes flying at them every so often. As Elias attempted to fan them away from his face, Leopold didn't seem to mind the hot particles around him, as if he nearly enjoyed the company. "Well, 1 is rather easy to remember, don't fall into any pits of lava, even if you can't die in the afterlife, you still have to reform your body if you do discorporate. It's not fun." Leopold said, as if speaking from experience. 

"2nd key factor, remember to always comply with your role as a demon, if not, there will be consequences, either because you didn't do something to keep yourself alive, or if you have a job you hadn't taken care of, and I'll have to have a small chat with ya! Either way, should be easy as pie, good golly!" Leo said, expressively. Elias seemed almost relieved that he would most likely not be tortured, and would instead have a job as a demon. Maybe he could be a receptionist like that other imp he had met before. Before the redhead could speak once more, Leo objected. "We'll discuss your role in a moment, don'tcha worry your pretty li'l head about it, Eli." Elias sighed and nodded. "Next rule! 3 is feel free to take a muffin on Tuesdays! I'm the muffin cook, and I let everyone have a break on Tuesdays, and everyone gets a free muffin!" Leopold spoke with a grin, happy to share information on his beloved muffins.

"4 is the easiest! Stay off of Old Jared's lawn. He owns 1 small acre of land in Hell. We don't understand how, but he somehow acquired 50 souls to buy a plot of land for himself, so we leave him alone, and I advise everyone I meet to do so as well." Elias raised a brow at this information. "Erm.. Thank you, sir." Leopold smiled, looking up at Elias with kind eyes. "Oh, please, call me Leopold. Or just Leo! Either works, Eli!" Leo said, nudging Elias' side with his elbow, causing the taller man to look back at Leo with a small smile. "Now that you know the most important rules for livin' down here, why don't we go ahead and discuss your new life as a demon?" Leo said, directing his view towards a nearby table with two chairs.

They sat down, and with a snap of the king's fingers, a contract was summoned into his grasp. Leo slid the sheet of paper towards Elias, allowing the man across from him to read it before he would be able to sign it. "Alright, before you sign this extremely important paper, I need to inform you of a couple things! First things first, while we were walking, I thought about what kinda demon you should be!" Elias nodded, looking up from the contract for a small moment. "Since your most prominent sin was adultery, and... You know what adultery is, right?" Leo asked, causing Elias to sigh. "Yes, I know what it is, and that I have done it. Can you please carry on with the informing stuff?" Leo's eyes widened, right before blushing out of embarrassment. "Heh.. Right. Okay, so. I've decided, based on your leading sin, your class of demon is..." Leopold said with a smile, doing a drumroll sound with his index fingers. "An incubus! You, Mr. Elias Pech Teufel are gonna be an incubus. Hooray!"

Elias reacted with a confused stare, causing the chubby king to realize rather fast that Elias had absolutely no clue as to what an incubus was. "Oh, golly.. This is gonna be awkward to explain." Leo said with a nervous expression plastered onto his blank-coloured face. "Well, you see.. Uh.. Heheh. It's a bit of a punishment, in all honesty, and believe me, I don't wanna punish ya, at all, Eli. But it's the rules. It's a bit ironic, if you think about it! A-anyways. An incubus is..." And with that, Leopold whispered out the explanation of what an incubus was. "Leopold, please, speak up. I doubt it's anything too bad." Elias said, reassuringly, only making Leo frown and lightly blush.

"Well, an incubus is a demon which lives off... Well, sex, but in your case, you live off married men, and if you don't engage in any sort of intimate relations with any men within a 3 week range, you may discorporate! I-ironic, huh?" Leopold stuttered out, trying to lighten the mood, but Elias was instantly filled with more shame. Elias sighed, knowing this was his fate now. He was going to be an incubus, now ifs, ands or buts. "May I have a pen, Leopold?" Elias spoke with a sorrowful tone, looking directly into Leopold's cartoony eyes. "Oh, right." Leopold awkwardly chuckled as he pulled a pen out from his suit pocket, handing it to Elias. 

Elias grabbed the fountain pen, signing his name down onto the contract, hesitating at first, but doing it quickly when he gained the confidence to accept his fate. "OH! Right! Elias, I forgot to mention- Incubi almost always have a change in physical appearance, mostly in colour... It usually happens right after they... Sign the contract... Oops?" Elias' mouth was agape, and he was absolutely infuriated, not with the fact that he would most likely be turning into a neon coloured demon, but the fact that he clearly hadn't read the contract the whole way through, as well as Leopold not mentioning it until he had signed his name onto the most important paper in his entire life, or afterlife. "What!? When does it-" And within an instant, a pink cloud of smoke burst around Elias, in what seemed like a heart shape. Elias coughed and wheezed at the sudden smog surrounding him, as if Hell wasn't stuffy enough already. Elias looked down at his hands, he was still his regular skin tone, it appeared as if not much had changed. Leopold's jaw was nearly on the floor, desperately wondering how his crush could get any more attractive. "What?" Elias asked. 

The tall, thin male's fiery, red hair and prominent curl on his forehead was now a bright, hot pink, with red horns protruding from the top of his head. Along with the new colours and newfound demonic appearance, there was also now a red, heart shaped tail on his backside. Elias was yet to notice any of these quite yet. "GOOD GOLLY!" Leo's heart was quite literally beating out of his chest, as cartoonish demons do. "You look absolutely wonderful, Eli!" Elias blushed gently, "Thank you... Leopold." Leo smirked happily. "Shall we get back to the office? I gotta getcha a mirror!" Elias nodded, and they began their walk back to the king's office.


End file.
